


I Like You

by literalsunshine



Category: GOT7
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Lowkey Kim Yugyeom-centric, M/M, Minor Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, mentioned BTS ensemble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:45:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literalsunshine/pseuds/literalsunshine
Summary: Mark is a senior college student on his way out into the real world. He fears that he'll leave his friends in family behind once he leave so he strives to help everyone that he can before then.There he meets a boy with milk chocolate brown hair and a beautiful eye smile. And for some reason, he won't leave his mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello this story has been updated and the others chapters are under construction of being updated. Until the other two chapters have been thoroughly edited the other chapters will be posted.

Awaken by sound of a bell Mark jerks his head up violently to realize his class ended. 

'When did class end?'

Mark sits up and he noticed he and one other person was left in the classroom. As he stood up to gather his things he noticed the teacher walking up to him. 

"Mark Tuan." He said. Full name ouch. He studied his teacher's face through his tired eyes. He hadn't notice it before but his teacher was rather young. In fact he was only five years younger then him. Strange. Remembering the way he called his name he noted that there was no anger in his voice but his face read a slight concerned expression.

"You're one of my top students. I'd hate to see you drop down but lately you haven't been turning in assignments and falling asleep." The was a slight pause, the professor staring into his eyes, reading his face. "Is everything alright?"

Mark shook his head quietly as he realizes that he hadn't noticed it before, but he had been stressed out lately. But the thing is he didn't understand why. "I'm fine sir. I'm sorry I'll try to make up for the assignments I just haven't been getting much sleep." He replies softly. 

Mark jolted as the professor put his hand on his back but quickly retracted it. Clearing his throat the teacher looks at him with a genuine smile. "Well I'm here if you need anything."

'Why am I uncomfortable?'

Mark meekly smiles back at his teacher before picking up his textbooks and book bag. Damn did it anyways feel this heavy when he carried this stuff? Saying goodbye to his professor he makes his way out the classroom.

It was exactly one year left that he had in this college and he wants to make the most of it. Studying hard and helping his friends he thought. He tried his best to help everyone whenever there was a situation with his group of friends. He was mainly the voice of peace and sometimes wonder how they would be able to take care of themselves once he leaves.

It was his lunch period and he decided to head to the dining hall to meet up with his friends. Approaching the table he sees his friends Jackson Wang, Jinyoung Park, and Kim Yugyeom were sitting and laughing about something. 

Once he sat down he was greeted my multiple hellos. He casually waves back at them. Eyes searching around at their table and others he sees that his other two friends weren't with them. "Hey do you guys know where Jaebum and BamBam are?" 

To his left his best friend and roommate Jackson simply shrugged. "Probably staying behind to do something." He guessed. 

Jackson was a hard working student who studies in Marine Biology but was also into music production. He was always the mood lifter if there was tension and the sweetest person according to Mark's mom. They were friends back in highschool and they were lucky enough to be roommates for the last four years. 

Across the table Mark felt a pair of eyes staring at him. Looking up he sees Jinyoung looking concerned. Why was everyone looking at him like that? "You alright? You look sick." 

Mark and Jinyoung met last year, the two were the only seniors at they're table. They both shared a class in psychology. Jinyoung was a funny guy but he always looked out for others. No one could ever hide anything from him because he had motherly instincts. Sometimes him and his friends would joke around and called him mom. Jinyoung didn't mind that much when we did which was good since he was quite scary if mad. 

Mark could admit that he felt extremely tired and lacked energy but he didn't want to worry the other. Instead he smiles reassuring Jinyoung. 

"I'm just tired but I'm alright." The youngest, Yugyeom stares at him unsure about his statement. 

"Mark-hyung. You have to take better care of yourself." The youngest male says as he poked his food. 

Then there was Yugyeom. He was friends with since the boy was in middle school in fact. They separated by the time they reached highschool but luckily stayed in touch through social media. Mark recommended this college and he got in. Yugyeom is a dancer who was extremely talented and once won a dancing competition when his was 17. 

Jackson laughs. "Oh yeah how come you haven't eaten. You've been playing with your food this whole time."

The other fummed. "I just had a lot on my mind lately!" He protested as Jinyoung gave him a smirk. 

"It's about BamBam isn't it?" He laughs as the younger ones face was flushed. 

"No! Why would you even think that?" 

Bambam was Yugyeoms childhood friend. There relationship is like the ones on TV where the main character ends up falling for his best friend. But Bambam never stated if he was gay, although everyone assumed because of his flamboyant personality and the crazy things he does. But they had no right to assume. 

Bambam was a fashionista who also studied in Zoology. He was interesting to Mark. He was a crazy and humorous person. He recently dyed his hair bright red which caused a frenzy around the school. He was quite popular for his looks as well and especially around women. Yes he dated a few girls but he recently told the group that he wasn't interested in dating. 

Mark looks at him trying to ease the situation. "Then what were you thinking about?"

Yugyeom paused for a moment. "I have dance practice today and I'm not sure if I want to go." His voice was rather quiet. 

Jinyoung raised an eyebrow. "You never missed a practice. So what's wrong?" Jinyoung's motherly instinct were kicking in again. 

The boy shook his head. "Ah nevermind. It's nothing." He says clearly showing that he didn't want to talk about it. 

The others decided not to press him about it although Jinyoung showed that he anxiously wanted to know what was wrong with the younger male. Jackson butt in trying to desperately change the topic until a bubbling BamBam started to make his way towards the table with Jaebum tailing him behind. BamBam plops down on the open seat next to Yugyeom and loudly greeted everyone. 

"Sorry we're late. I wanted Jaebum to try one of my outfits before I submit it to my professor." He says. Jaebum nods in agreement. Yugyeom's expression immediately softened which relaxed the older male and the tension in the air was released. 

Jaebum began explaining the details of Bambam's newest outfit while praising him. Jaebum was the "dad" of the group, said by Bambam. Jaebum was the type of person who naturally looked intimidating but people get surprised by his kindness and silliness. In the group he was actually in a relationship with Jinyoung so it made since that they were the parents. Him and Mark didn't share anyone classes but Jinyoung introduced him into the group. Jaebum was a writer and he wrote songs. He wasn't in literature like Mark but he was in chorus was was a great singer. 

For the rest of the period the group talked about their classes and things they planned on doing. Mark noticed that Yugyeom hardly said anything during their conversation. He made sure to bring it up later. After lunch ended his other two classes went by fast and he headed to the dorms. Upon opening the door he finds Jackson laying on his bed and staring the TV. 

Sighing, the mahogany haired male laid on his bed exhaustedly. The brunette heard his old exhale and removed his eyes from the TV and turned his attention onto Mark. He greets him once again while a smile. Male simply waves without lifting his head to look at Jackson.  "Hyung why don't you sleep early tonight? Tomorrow I'll help you with your assignments." He says kindly. He felt a bit bad from Mark because he was the only one who knew about his stress. 

Mark lifts his face off his bed finally looking at Jackson. "Yeah I should. Thanks." He says before sitting up. "I'll take a quick shower first." 

With that said Mark goes and grabs some clothes and heads to the bathroom. He strips his clothes and turns on the shower and wait for the water to get hot. He then steps in and begins to wash himself while thinking. 

He felt and unnerving feeling behind him. He often glanced behind his shoulder. A black eye was plastered on the wall. Blinking slowly more eyes appearing. Blinked again, the walls were covered in the same black eyes. He stood in fear.  Rubbing his eyes the eyes disappeared.  Was his mind playing tricks on him? 

He hadn't realized how long he was in there due to him wondering off. He turns off the shower and reaches for a towel to dry him off. Once dry he puts on some clean clothes and exits the bathroom drying his still damp hair. 

Jackson perks up from the tv once hearing the door open. "Took ya long enough." He jokes. With a roll of his eyes Mark and laughs half jokingly sits on his bed and grabs his phone.

He had to slow down his breathing, his heart was racing. He states down at his black screen on his phone, his hands shook and do did his reflection. When he blinked no more eyes appeared. Looking at Jackson he felt a bit reassured. He was okay. Atleast that was what he wanted his mind to think. 

Reading the time he finds that it was only eight o'clock. He lays down on his bed and scrolls through his unread texts. 

He had gotten one text from Yugyeom. 

Yugyeom: Mark hyung? I need to tell you something.  
7:52

Mark wanted to speak with Yugyeom about what was bothering him lately and was glad to finally have this opportunity. 

Mark: What's wrong?  
8:08

To his surprise Yugyeom replied rather quick. 

Yugyeom: I had wanted to skip dance practice today. I didn't. But someone has been bothering me lately and I don't want to go.  
8:09

Mark was highly concerned for his younger friend. He hoped nothing bad has occurred to the younger male. 

Mark: What happened? Did someone hurt you?  
8:09

His reply didn't come quick. It might've taken him a few minutes to have to confidence to say it. 

Yugyeom: There are these boys who apparently envy me. They threaten to hurt me and to get me off the the team. They even threaten me that they would do something to BamBam. And I don't want him involved.  
8:16

Mark ran his fingers through his hair and sighed loudly. He wanted to help Yugyeom badly but he didn't know what to do. Looking at the distracted Jackson he realized maybe the brunette could help him out. 

Mark: Do you mind if I tell Jackson? I'll need his help with this situation.  
8:17

Yugyeom: No I don't mind but don't tell Jinyoung or Jaebum. And especially not BamBam. They'll expose my feelings to him.  
8:18

Walking over to Jackson's bed he shows him his phone and explains Yugyeom's situation. Jackson stares at the screen with a bit of horror in his eyes. He couldn't believe that this was happening to the youngest male. "We'll have to confront those bullies. Tell Yugyeom that we'll deal with it on Monday and to relax until then." Jackson finally speaks after a while of processing the news he just received. Mark nods and does exactly as told to. Minutes later Yugyeom replied saying, "OK."

After sending it Jackson told him to relax. But Mark couldn't sit still. Hell if anyone saw him beside Jackson would assume he had issues. He felt anxiously. His chest felt like a pit, digging down deeper the more he came afraid. Was it about Yugyeom? The eyes?

He didn't know. 

Glancing at Mark,  the brunette saw the boy shaking and squirming next to him and placed a hand on Mark's shoulder. "Look Mark, I know you want to help everyone right now like always but take care of yourself. Right now I want you to get some rest." 

Mark sighs. Damn he's right. He didn't want to leave Jackson's side. He was pretty comforting. But he eventually pulled himself away from Jackson and over to his bed. Turning off his lamp he stared at the ceiling. And there he saw and eye plastered on the ceiling before his eyes fell shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave tips and/or suggestions in the comments. Thank you!  
> -CyanCookie


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom drama! Don't worry it's only the beginning if the angst. How much angsty can I get? Well if you've seen the tags, other chapters will be worse.

Mark awakened to a delicious smell infiltrating his nostrils. Sitting up on his bed he looked around to see Jackson cooking something. Unlike most dorms, their dorm was pretty capacious compared to others. Some didn't have a kitchen like theirs do. "Hey." He called out. 

Jackson heard his call and turns around and smile. "Good morning." He says. Mark stands up to stretch before heading into the kitchen looking the brunette's shoulder to see what his cooking. 

"It's Turkey bacon and egg whites. Good to eat healthy when studying and doing assignments." He informed Mark. 

Mark laughs at the others attempt to care for him. He appreciated that. "Anything you need help with?" Jackson shook his head in reply.

"Nah I'm almost done. Go set up so we can get this work done." With that said Mark goes and turns on his laptop and pulls up an assignment. From behind his screen he say, "So I have two assignments to turn in. One being a essay and another is a test in music." Jackson nods as he turns off the stove and fixes plates. Mark took philosophy and literature and as an extra class he played an instrument just for the hell of it.  

Jackson peers over the older's shoulder and examines his computer screen. Confusion was written on his face upon seeing the multiple of pages already completed for his essay. "Do you need help on these because it seems like you're already finished?"

Mark stayed quiet for a short time before speaking up rather softly. "I still have the test to do left. But I don't know. I'm losing confidence in myself. We had to write a short story about an uncanny valley and I wrote it but a part of me hated it. So I decided to try and re write it but I couldn't. And my laptop deleted the original so I had nothing to turn it." 

Jackson put his hand on his shoulder as the mahogany haired boy slumped down. "Did you explain to you professor? Maybe he has some sort of technique to help you?" 

Mark shook his head. The professor. "I did but it won't help. I just don't like anything I produce." That was a lie. Well half if it anyways. He didn't tell his professor at all. He felt uneasy around him but couldn't pinpoint the reason of it. 

"How about a mentor? Like ask someone in your class who's really good. How about that student Choi Youngjae." He states. 

Choi Youngjae was a popular chorus student like Jaebum. They both shared the class together. He was also in photography. He was the photographer for the homecoming they had at their college. He was quite surprised that he hadn't met the guy although everyone at school constantly talked about him. Mark has only seen a picture of the boy from Jaebum. 

"He takes that class as well? I thought he was a chorus student." 

"Nope. Apparently he's friends with Yugyeom." He didn't know that. 

Upon Jackson mentioning Yugyeom's name as he remembers "Why don't we see Yugyeom." He felt Jackson's glare as he hoped that the other wasn't using Yugyeoms situation as an excuse. He quickly adds, "I'll get this done later this evening." He promised looking into the brunette's eyes. 

The brunette sighs, putting his fingers at his temples. "Fine. I'll trust you since you never lie." Mark sighs in relief. Looking at Mark he smiles and says, "let's go."

~

A few minutes later a knock was heard from Yugyeom's door. 

Yugyeom cautiously walks to the door hoping it wasn't someone bad. Through the peephole he was relieved to see his two older friends and let's them in. Closing the door quickly he sits on the floor and smiles softly towards his friends wanting them to join him. 

They all sat on the floor and it was quietly not knowing how to start the conversation. 

A cough was heard. It came from Jackson. "Gyeomie?" He calls out to the younger male. 

Yugyeom looks up at Jackson after hearing his name called. "Yes hyung?" Looking at his eyes the male had bags under his eye. His bottom lip was cut open and a bit swollen. He notices that Yugyeom was sitting was sitting down with his leg to the side and the way he limped behind them earlier. His roommate wasn't home either and his apartment was a bit more messy then usual. Yugyeom looked like a mess. 

"Can you tell us when the harassment started?" Mark looked at him not expecting him to be so direct into the topic. But they still they couldn't sugar coat the situation. They needed to help him. 

"'It wasn't too long ago. A month or two I think-"

"This has been going on for two months?" Jackson interrupted loudly anger was hinted at his voice. After hearing Jackson raise his voice the younger jumps in fear. Mark hits his shoulder before telling him to calm down and let Yugyeom to finish. Jackson apologized and rubs Yugyeom's arm soothing. 

Yugyeom swallows.   

"BamBam decided to walk me to class and when the bullies saw us together they began call us homophobic slurs. BamBam tried to stop it but I told him to ignore it. As soon as Bam left the others continued spouting slurs at me. One even suggested that I should quit it even kill myself." He froze yet was shaken at the memories. 'They gave me by the end of this month. They even started hitting me to make me believe that I don't deserve the spot. That I don't deserve to live."

My god. Without thinking, Mark pulls the sliver haired boy close, securing him in his warm arms. Yugyeom was shaking in his arms as he tried not to cry in front of his hyung. Poor boy was terrified. Mark has seen Yugyeom cry, whenever he's happy or sad but never experienced the boy so broken down and completely afraid. 

"I wanted to tell someone but they threatened to hurt me badly so I would be out of dance permanently. And I'm scared hyung." The boy cried which caused Jackson to finally move in and wrap his arms around Yugyeom. He took his hand and stroked his hair soft. It was heart wrenching to always see Yugyeom cry.

After a while they let Yugyeom calm down a bit and reminded him that he didn't need to share anymore if he didn't want to but Yugyeom continued on with the story. "That night I texted you, they followed me into my room and started, hitting me. My leg is bruised badly." 

Mark knew it. 

He rolls up his pants leg to reveal a large purple bruise. Once seeing it Jackson stood up and ran into the bathroom. 

"Why didn't you tell us about it?" He yelled from inside the bathroom. Yugyeom was on the brink of crying again. 

"Didn't want to make you worried. And I texted you before it happened. I didn't know what to do, my roommate wasn't home and I was practically paralyzed on the floor." Jackson grabbed a first aid kit and started treating the wound. There was some open wounds but he put some hydrogen peroxide on them and bandage them up. 

"Yugyeom you'll need to tell us these because we need to protect you. What if you've gotten seriously hurt or worse.." Yugyeom shook his head and looked frightened. He didn't want that to happen. 

Mark hugs him tighter. "We can't have this continue. We need to tell the group. Maybe Jaebum's dad could help us out. Or BamBam-" Yugyeom tries to push himself out of Mark's in disagreement while whimpering. Jackson growls. 

"You said they'll come after Bam too right? Then he needs to know. We all, all five of us will protect you." 

There was tension in the air. It took a while for Yugyeom to calm down and Jackson to relax. Mark in this situation didn't know what to do. He was desperately holding on to the younger male, scared for his life. 

A little later Yugyeom finally spoke up and agreed to allow them to tell the rest of the group about the problem. It didn't really matter much to Jackson because even if Yugyeom still didn't comply he would of done it anyways for his sake. At least it was better that he was cooperating. 

Jackson squeezed his shoulder firmly staring at Yugyeom. "I'll stay here with you tonight." He looks at Mark. "Contact everyone."

And with that Mark immediately pulls up his phone to contact the others explaining the situation. 

Peachy: Damn I knew something was up but I didn't expect it to be this bad.   
7:20

Bummie: On monday we should start walking him to class.   
7:24

Peachy: I don't want him to insecure and feel like a child though.   
7:30

Bummie: Well we can't have him on his own. Gyeom is the youngest and he's a freshman, meaning he can be easily taken advantage of. That means if we need to make sure he's safe until this is solve then he'll need to feel like a child.   
7:36

Peachy: Will that really be ok? What does Yugyeom say about it?  
7:37

Gyeomie: I'm in this chat y'know. I believe it'll be fine. I don't mind as long as if it's you guys.   
7:37

Bummie: Then its settled then. Until then I'll start informing teachers.   
7:40

Wangpup: Wait Jinyoung isn't your uncle a professor?  
7:41

Mark: Yeah maybe he could help.   
7:41 

Peachy: Ah ok on monday I'll contact him. He would be more willing to help. Some teachers at these schools are pretty fucking shit.   
7:42

Wangpup: Are you fine with this gyeom?  
7:43 

Gyeomie: Yes I want this to end please. Plus it wouldn't matter because you'd do it anyways.   
7:46

Mark: Ok then me and Jackson will walk Yugyeom up until his second period.   
7:47

Peachy: Since we have third period I'll take him.   
7:47

Wangpup: Wait where's Bambam?  
7:48

Bummie: Seems busy. Well I'll tell him that he'll take him fourth up until lunch. Then I'll take to to the rest of his classes and if he decides on going to dance.   
7:49

Peachy: How's your leg holding up hun?  
7:49

Gyeomie: Better.. I might not participate in dance for the next week because of it but it'll be fine with my instructor.   
7:53

Wangpup: This whole situation fucking pisses me off.   
7:54

Mark: Relax Jackson. We'll get this sorta out. Anyways we'll take Yugyeom home as well. If you want gyeom you can stay at our place.   
7:55

Gyeomie: Please. For this week.   
8:00

Bummie: Alright then. My break is over so I gotta get back to work. Take care you all.   
8:05

Peachy: Bye babe ❤  
8:05

Mark made it to his dorms after leaving Jackson with Yugyeom for the night. God was he tired. Emotional and Mentally. 

Walking into his room he finds and huge eye painted on his wall. 

Not real. 

He stares at his laptop before pushing off his bed. Fuck changing his clothes. He lays in his bed and curls up. He didn't know when but he started crying. Was it about Yugyeom? The assignments.  The stress?

He didn't care. 

He was surprised that with his crying he was able to fall asleep. But unaware that the painted eye was now staring down at his sleeping form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been updated! I hope you enjoyed. Chapter Three should be updated by 1-18-17 or 1-19-17
> 
> This part of the note will be deleted afterward the third chapter is updated and new chapters will be posted. 
> 
> Also tip: Please any attention to time marks on texts, Mark's inner dialogue, and other scenes because it will be very important in later chapters. Even though now there will be random details stated it will be used as a purpose, mainly used as foreshadowing events. 
> 
> Please leave tips or suggestions down in the comments. Thank you.   
> -CyanCookie


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjae is introduced! Don't worry this fan fiction will still be an incredible slow burn but I've decided to introduce him early for a reason that will be explained in later chapters!

Coffee. Coffee. Coffee. 

The word ran laps through his mind. He needed energy. 

Sitting in a small coffee shop located on campus he was typing a storm on his laptop, words and ideas flying out of him. When the hell did this confidence come how of him? He has even order his coffee. 

"Hello. You must be Mark Tuan. I heard a lot about you." Upon hearing his name Mark finally looked away from his computer and eyes were on, oh god. 

Standing in front of him was a cute boy with short chocolate brown hair and brown eyes. He wore thin circle glasses and his face only had a bit of, highlight it may seem. Then again Mark didn't pay attention much to make up. The boy wore his uniform and apparently he was a barista for the shop. 

He knew this person from the picture Jaebum showed him. 

He was Choi Youngjae. 

"Hi oh wow." Can he speak normally for once dammit? "What types of things have you heard about me?" He says awkwardly but fazed at the fact that he was finally meeting Youngjae.  

"Well you're an ace student, the top in the literature class, and is really handsome. I heard that you published a book in highschool as well." He says softly with a smile. 

Mark looks away a bit embarrassed. "I didn't know people talk about me." Mark was somewhat popular due to his group of friends but didn't really pay attention about the things said about him. After most things said about him were misunderstandings, assumptions, or lies. 

But he was surprised that someone like Youngjae heard about him. 

"Well Mark hyung you're popular. You haven't noticed?" Mark shakes has head smiling at the honorifics. 

"I don't pay attention that much." He says earning a laugh for the boy. 

"Well by the way I'm Choi Youngjae." He says while smiling brightly. He couldn't lie and say that the boy wasn't cute. Damn why did everytime the brunette smile make his heart flutter.

Wait let's not make a cliché movie scene. 

"What would you like?" Mark broke away from his thoughts. 

Mark stares at the menu and wonders for a second. "Can I have one iced coffee, a carmel frappe, and a Chai latte?" He asked. He decided to get something for Jackson and Yugyeom while he was here,  considering the fact that he was almost done with all his assignments. Youngjae nods as he moves over to make the coffee. "You're friends with Yugyeom right?" Mark nodded. He remembered that just the other day he found out that Yugyeom and him were friends. 

"Figured. Well he loves chai latte and he talks about you all the time so I'm guessing it's for him." 

Mark was a bit surprised that the sliver haired boy talked about him to Youngjae. He found that kinda nice. 

Looking at Youngjae he watched his smile drop suddenly. "Mark hyung. I'm worried for Yugyeom. I tried calling him a few days ago and he seemed anxious. He sounded in pain." His voice grew softer due to the other people around. 

Mark runs his fingers through his hair and briefly explains the situation to him. Youngjae hardly looked shocked. He looked more hurt then anything. 

"I knew something was up." Youngjae looked guilty as he stared down at the ground. "Ah Mark hyung do you mind if I assist you as you help Yugyeom?" Mark shakes his head and smiles gently. The brunette's smile returned which made Mark a bit more happy. 

"Thank you. I'll be right back with you're order." And with that Youngjae disappeared to the back of the shop. 

Mark took this opportunity to finish he essay, pretty content with the results. Once he closed his laptop and put it in its case, Youngjae walked over with a tray of three cups. 

"Here you go." He hands him the carton tray with a smile. He leans in and whispered softly in the older's ear. "And it's on the house for helping Yugyeom and well you." His voice dropped quietly at the end so Mark couldn't pick up the last part. 

"Well thank you. And I know you take literature, so maybe some day this coming week would you like to help me out?" 

The boy smiles brightly. "Sure I'd love too! Let me give you my number." He says before tearing a piece if paper from a notepad and scribbling his number before handing it to Mark. Mark shoved the paper in his pocket and thanked him. 

"Well goodbye Mark." He says while waving. 

Walking to Yugyeom's dorm he couldn't get the thought of Youngjae out of his head. He could admit that the boy was cute, but didn't understand why it's running through his mind all of a sudden. 

~

Mark sat on Jackson's bed as he watched him and Jackson playing video games. Yugyeom was loosing badly but he seems like he was having fun. Yugyeom was smiling brightly and laughing while occasionally hitting Jackson and accusing him of cheating. It was like the events of yesterday never happened. He was glad that he was happy because Yugyeom needed that distraction.

"Jackson hyung stop it! You're obviously cheating." Jackson snickered before scooting a bit further away so the younger couldn't hit him. 

"He don't blame me on cheating just because you suck." Then there was Yugyeom's infamous gasp. He repeatedly hit Jackson's arm softly with Jackson screaming. After watching the two Mark laughs causing the two younger males to look up at him. It seemed silent but then Yugyeom bursted out laughing again, falling into Jackson for no apparent reason. 

Jackson couldn't help but laugh at Yugyeom's reaction and falls over to his side with Yugyeom. What was so hilarious? 

Mark indecently touch his face. There was nothing on his face. He pouts at bit not understanding. "What's funny?" More roars of laughter erupted from the two boys on the floor. 

After some time later Mark stood in the kitchen and started cooking. While stirring the pot he looks up at the clock and notices how fast the time flew. It was five in the afternoon and the others were sitting on the floor watching a drama. 

Once Mark finished he brought bowls of ramen to Yugyeom and Jackson before fixing himself some food and sitting down enjoying the show. 

Yugyeom was enjoying there company. The others knew it was hard to let go of that fear because they were glad that they had some effect on the boy's problem. 

After few hours later Yugyeom fell asleep and put him into the other extra room. As Jackson and Mark were laying on Marks bed watching videos Mark received a text from Bambam. 

Bambam: Hey hyung text me when you get the chance.  
9:30

He hesitates but then obliges once remembering that Bambam never responded the other day. 

Dialing BamBam's cell he quickly answered. 

"Mark?" He asked. He obviously knew who was calling him but wanted to make sure he was there.

"Yeah Bam what's up?" There was silence for a moment. 

"I'm sorry for not replying to the group chat. My phone died at the time. But I wanted to talk about Yugyeom." Jackson ran up to close Yugyeom's door as Mark put in headphones and shared it with Jackson. 

There was a sigh before BamBam spoke. "I knew something was up about Yugyeom but I thought he was just being kept to himself or mature. Like how Jackson is sometimes. But I didnt know this would happen. And I know they threatened Yugyeom about me about us being best friends. And I care about him a lot but I don't know how to say it. I wanted to protect him but I failed to do so." 

Mark heard the sadness in his voice. Mark reassuringly answered. "Don't put blame on yourself for anything of this. It happened and all we have to do is stop it from happening." 

BamBam sighed. "I also think I hurt Yugyeom." Mark raised an eyebrow and looks at Jackson who looked concerned as well. 

"What do you mean?"

"When those bullies first approached Yugyeom they started calling him homophobic slurrs. And I said it wasnt like that and we were only friends. At that time I was oblivious to his feelings for me and he seemed hurt. A few days after Jinyoung yelled at me how Yugyeom was crying and accidentally mention Gyeomie's crush on me." 

Jackson finally spoke up. "Bam do you like Yugyeom?"

"Jackson hyung?" He says a bit surprised. Then there was silence. 

"Yes I do." He says softly. 

"For how long? And when will you tell Yugyeom?" Mark now says quietly hoping that the other wasn't awake. He was a bit happy for Yugyeom and BamBam but hopes that this would work.

"I had a crush on him for a while. About a year or so. I didn't realize it until two months ago. I wanted to ask him out back then but I was afraid. Afraid to ruin our relationship. Plus I thought that Mark hyung liked Gyeomie. But I want to be with him. And protect him. But first the situation needs to be solved tomorrow but how is Yugyeom?" 

Jackson smiles. "Yugyeom is doing better. And we're rooting for you Bammie." 

BamBam laughs. "Thanks for hearing me out hyungs. Bye." He says before ending the call.

Jackson falls back into his bed and Mark laughs at the brunette male. 

Mark sinks into his bed after laying down and continues scrolling on his phone. He didn't notice when he fell asleep.

~

Sunday. A day for laziness and no work. Well not for this mahogany male. Working 7:30 in the morning on and Sunday wasn't his ideal way to spend his weekend. 

Mark works part-time as a cashier for a small fast food restaurant. Why couldn't they be like that other restaurant down the street that closed on sunday. In the back in the waiting room Mark face planted the counter as he groaned loudly. 

To Mark's lucky nobody really came on Sunday's. But when someone did they were usually really irritating.

When his shift started he stood in front of the counter waiting for someone to come. 

A hour later. 

What the hell? At least one person would've came by now. 

Mark rest his elbows on the counter and rest his cheek in his hand. He wish Jackson was here but he was keeping Yugyeom company. 

They better not break anything. 

As far as those two knew is that Yugyeom didn't hear anything. Then again Yugyeom could of been lying to his hyungs but they knew he wouldn't lie to them. 

Right?

Thirty minutes later and Mark has only spoke to five customers since his shift started. If he didn't know any better he would've fallen asleep right then and there. 

Well he was almost asleep anyways. His eyes were half closed as he was humming. 

"Hello?"

Alarmed by the voice Mark jolted awake and frantically looked at the person. 

"Hello Mark hyung." Mark finds Choi Youngjae standing in front of him. He was wearing a black shirt and black pants. It was a bit unusual seeing him out of uniform. 

Well he's only seen him once in but still. 

"Ah hello Youngjae-ah." He says straightening himself up. "May I take you order?" Youngjae shook his head and smiled. 

"Gyeomie told me you were here. Yugyeom said you seemed bored so I came over." Wow Mark didn't except Youngjae to come over just for him. 

"You didn't have to do that--"

Youngjae interrupted him. "I insist Mark hyung." He smiles. He leans against the counter and smiles. 

Ignoring the heat in his cheeks Mark called out for a break and lead Youngjae to a table. Wait a second. Was this a date? This was his second encounter with the brunette. This couldn't possibly be. They just started being friends. Plus there's a possibility that Youngjae is straight. It's too early for him to be thinking like that. 

"It's cool that you work here hyung. Do you get a lot of fans here or something?" Fans? He wasn't famous or anything so what was he talking about?

"Oh my god hyung. Everytime I see you you have crowds of people following you. Mainly girls." 

"I haven't noticed." He says half truthfully. He seen groups of girls following him and he usually ignored them. Or his friends would find some way get them away from him. 

Wait did he just say that he's seen him a lot on campus?

"That's interesting." He says softly while interrupting Mark's train of thought He giggles a bit at Mark's surprised expression. 

"I don't really pay much attention to others. I know that my sound bad but I don't really like the attention." He says softly as he fiddles with his fingers nervously. 

Youngjae nods. "That's understandable. The less you put yourself out there, the less attention you'll receive. Sadly I wish I could do it." He says quietly as he rest his cheek in his palm. His eyes gaze down to the floor. 

"What do you mean?"

"It's obvious that you haven't heard but I'm more then looks and singing. My family is rich and owns a huge clothing company. I used to model with my dad from time to time. I'm basically famous."

Well shit. 

"I didn't know that Youngjae-ah." Mark said which earned a laugh from Youngjae. 

"I'm not surprised. So basically I'm really popular you know. But the problem is I'm constantly harassed. It's really annoying sometimes. Jaebum hyung is like my body guard sometimes and he protects me." Youngjae stares at Mark. 

"But it's nice talking to you Mark. Even though we only met yesterday. Since you're Yugyeom and Jaebum's friend I can trust you." The brunette smiles. 

"Oh wow Youngjae. I feel honored?" He joked while laughing a bit nervously. Youngjae laughs again. 

"I mean I guess so. Since I don't trust people, then I heard about you and I thought you were cool." Mark cool? Mark didn't know about that but he thanked Youngjae and accepted the compliment anyways. 

"Ah hyung." Mark heard come from behind him. He turns around to see his coworker  
Jeongguk. 

"Boss said that he's closing up early. You're free to leave." He says softly with a tiny bunny smile. Mark nods at the young male and smiles. 

"Thanks gukkie." He says causing the younger's face to flush in embarrassment. He meekly smiles before running to the back of the store. 

"Who's that?" Youngjae pipe up. 

"That's Jeongguk. He's a dance major like Yugyeom. They have different classes but often work together. He's 20 and is a freshman too." 

"Wow I'm surprised Yugyeom has never told me about him." Youngjae says a bit shocked. Then he pouts. "That boy, hiding stuff from me." He huffed and crossed his arms dramatically. Then his eyes gazed to the floor again. "I hope he'll be okay."

Mark steps in. Well by stepping in meaning he literally stands up and walks over to Youngjae placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Trust me Youngjae. Yugyeom is feeling better. We're doing our absolute most to help him."

Youngjae stayed quiet for a little. He fiddled which his hands until he found the words to speak. "I know." He sighs running his hands through his hair. "I believe that I'm not helping enough." He says but mumbles a few words afterwards that Mark couldn't hear. 

"What?" The brunette immediately shakes his head. He stands up continuing looking down. "Nevermind. Anyways hyung you should get going." He says shaking off Mark's hand. And before Mark could protest Youngjae was sprinting out the door. 

Well fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All chapters have been successfully updated. There may still be mistakes but please let me know. If there's any suggestions or tips you would like to give I would love it if you tell me in the comments. Hope you enjoyed!  
> -CyanCookie


	4. Chapter Four

It was Monday. It was time for everyone to go back to school.

Yugyeom was fairly quiet this morning unlike the other two days. He couldn't help but be afraid. 

Mark and Jackson were walking the maknae to Jinyoung- were they shared the same class. They were simply following the plan they set on Friday. Mark desperately hoped that this plan would work. 

Jinyoung was spotted in the hallway with his back against the wall and staring down into his phone. When they trio approached him, he looked up and smiled. 

Yugyeom gave a tiny smile showing no enthusiasm to actually be here. The maknae didn't even want to get out of bed this morning. It took a lot of motivation for Yugyeom to get up which the others were at least proud of. Finally, Yugyeom waved the two off before disappearing into the class room. 

With the repeated tapping of his foot Mark states at the clock located on the far wall of the classroom. Ten minutes were left and god could time go any slower? During his literature class he had this unnerving feeling crawling down his spine. And the feeling got worst the longer he sat there. 

Lost in his thought Mark didn't hear his professor repeatedly calling his name until he felt that hand on his shoulder like the other day. He was startled, frozen by the touch as he reluctantly gazed up to his professor. 

"Are you feeling ok Mark? Do you need to go to the nurse?” Now that same hand started caressing Mark's shoulder slowly. What was he doing? Jerking his body away from the man's hand, he gives an assuring smile added by a tiny nod which caused the professor to smile. 

As the teacher left the feeling grew worse. Instead of a crawling, tiny daggers pierced his body repeatedly. Eyes. Multiple eyes were glaring at Mark. Whispers were heard amongst his classmates along which giggles as if what they witnessed was hysterical to them. As soon as the professor made his way to the front of the classroom the eyes were removed from him yet it felt as if he was going suffocate if he stayed any longer. The clock only read 2 minutes left. 

Please get me out of here. 

With the sound of a bell the mahogany boy fled out the classroom before he couldn't breathe anymore. He carelessly continued running away from the embarrassment and anxiety where he became unaware of his surroundings and crashed into another person. 

Falling to the floor Mark winced from the contact he made with the floor. He heard a groan from across of him and his eyes flew open. Choi Youngjae was sat in front of him groaning from the pain, struggling to start picking himself off the ground. 

"Honestly," Youngjae scoffed. "You should look where you're going." The sentence trails off as he makes eye contact with Mark, eye widen. Mark was a bit taken a back of how surprised Youngjae reacted to him. They go to the same school after all. Staring at the boy he back nervous of two things. One, of if Youngjae was upset with him from Sunday or two, if this moment seemed anymore cliché than it already was. Mark eventually stood up a reached his arm out the brunette. To his surprise, Youngjae accepted his help and he pulled the brunette up to his feet. 

"I'm sorry." He says softly.

Youngjae shook his head and gave him his usual bright smile. "No need I was looking were I was going." Don't lie on me Youngjae it was clearly my fault. Is what he wanted to say but he gave him a smile in return. 

"Are you upset or mad with me?" The brunette slightly tilts his head to the side in confusion like a dog would do. Honestly it was cutest thing Mark has ever seen. "I was referring to what happened on Sunday."

It took a while to Youngjae to realize what he meant. Did he seriously forget? Youngjae smiles and shakes his head. "Oh, I'm not mad or upset with you Mark hyung." He replies which made the weight on Mark's chest to be lifted. It was almost as if he was holding his breath. He exhales slowly in relief and smiles once again. 

"That's good. Ah, I need to get going. Do you have lunch as well?" He assumes as he noticed they were walking in the same direction. Youngjae nods in reply. Mark looks away nervously as they begin to walk together, decided by Youngjae. "Did you want to sit with us today?" He asks. But surprisingly Youngjae kindly declined. 

"I actually have to help my friend Jimin with an assignment. Ah but tell Gyeomie I said hi." He says. Upon entering the cafeteria Youngjae gave Mark a quick goodbye and runs off to another group of friends. Of course. 

He didn't understand why his heart hurt a little once seeing Youngjae happy with his friends. He just met the guy and he was popular so of course he had friends. His thoughts were interrupted when Yugyeom suddenly appeared in front of him. 

"I've been calling you're name for a while now hyung!! How dare you ignore me." The maknae whines playfully. Mark blinks twice. He was surprised of how happy Yugyeom was all of a sudden but also how he didn't notice that he was calling him. Well that was two today. 

Mark follows the younger make to the rest of their group. Everyone greeted Mark like usual. "So, did you have any problems?" Mark eventually said after a while. 

"No, I haven't been approached. Maybe its because of you guys." He was currently bouncing around Bambam wanting to see what he was doing on Yugyeom's phone. Honestly it was adorable seeing the two interact but also frustrating for the rest of the group how the two still wouldn't confess. But things do that their time. 

Jaebum looks at the maknae and smiles. "Well that's good so far. Remember call me right away when it happens at any time and I'll stop it." Yugyeom nods in agreement then smiles.

~

A little longer everyone in a group eventually started chatting nonsense of was happens around Campus. Mark was currently leaning on Jackson's shoulder as he was tuning out Jinyoung's ranting by watching Jackson play a game on his phone. Jaebum and Jinyoung were cuddling across the table often showing P.D.A or just talking to the two younger makes who were practically cuddling next to Mark. 

After lunch the group followed their plan and Jaebum took Yugyeom to his last class of the day. The rest of the group parted ways and to their other classes. 

Mark had no afternoon classes on Tuesdays so he usually spent his time in his dorm or at the library doing his assignments. 

Today he decided to go to the library. 

Pulling out his laptop, his fingers tap each key creating a rhythmic pattern as he began writing a story he created four years ago. He never really saw himself as a writer half his years in high school, so his friends were quite shocked when Mark announced that he wanted to take literature but he loved writing stories. He wrote numerous amounts of short stories, poems, and etc. But for the last four years he's being writing a story that explains his past in a character he created. 

Mark never really had planned on publishing any of his stories, although his Professor did convince him on publishing on of his short stories into a book, which he eventually did. He wondered if that's one of the things that made him popular throughout his school but he honestly doubts it. 

Mark's eyes were glued to the screen, fingers tapping endlessly paying no attention to someone who apparently tried to speak to him. "Can I sit here?" The soft yet familiar voice interrupted Mark's thoughts as he immediately turned his head to find once again, Youngjae smiling down at him. Honestly it felt creepy on how much Youngjae began popping up in his life. 

"Oh yeah sure!" Youngjae nodded and took a seat next to Mark and pulled out his own laptop. Mark wasn't really sure if Youngjae followed him here or if was by mere coincidence but he didn't bother asking. 

Often Mark would glance at the brunette, a bit curious of what he was working on until Youngjae caught his glance, chuckling as Mark adverted his eyes back to his own screen embarrassed. Turning in his seat to face Mark, Youngjae looks at him kindly. "What are you working on?" He asked to bring up conversation.

"A story." He said bluntly. Youngjae simply replied with a quiet 'oh' before pipping up with his enthusiastic personality. "Can I read some of it?" 

Youngjae wasn't the first person to ask the boy to read his story but he always felt self conscious of his work. But he didn't really know how to turn down the brunette who seemed excited to read his story. He reluctantly slides his laptop over to Youngjae allowing him to read the first few chapters. Mark fiddle with his hands, anxious of Youngjae's opinion. He heard rumors of how great of a writer Youngjae was. He didn't really know Youngjae was thinking although his eyes eventually rolled to stare at the other's face, reading his expression. Unfortunately, Youngjae's face was blank. 

Oh god its bad. 

"Mark." Youngjae said after a while, snapping Mark out of his thoughts. Mark looks down at Youngjae, his face read that he was obviously nervous. 

Well?

"I love it!" Youngjae says giving Mark a huge smile. Well that was anticlimactic. Mark sighs in relief, happy that his story wasn't complete shit as he assumed it to be. 

"Thanks. It means a lot from you." He says, shyly looking down at his fingers. Youngjae chuckled. 

"I'm not that special. Anyways your story felt real and I could honestly relate to the mc even in three chapters. Your writing style amazes me and I live the detail and imagery." Wow, Mark couldn't believe what he was hearing. His face was probably red from embarrassment, since the boy wasn't used to compliments. 

Mark could hear Youngjae giggle. Mark didn't know what to say besides a shy thank you as he look down at his keyboard embarrassed. 

"You're welcome. You're an amazing writer."

Mark shook his head at this. As nice as the compliments where he couldn't accept them. "I mean I'm just mediocre at writing. I still have lots to work on to advance my skill." 

There was a short pause before Youngjae pipped up and asked, "How about I tutor you? We can meet on the weekends. How about, Sundays? Even if you work that day, no one really comes." Mark couldn't believe Youngjae's words. Without hesitation he nodded his head "yes" and smiled happily. "Great!" 

Hours seemed to fly by and the rest of the time spent was Youngjae starting to help Mark with his story, with he greatly appreciated from the brunette. 

Unfortunately to Mark one of Youngjae's friends came to pick him up early. A sort of short man with blonde hair named Jimin, as he heard from Youngjae, walked him out with Youngjae waving Mark goodbye. Mark idly stood there and watched Youngjae disappear before heading back home with Jackson and Yugyeom. 

Honestly today felt like a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly do not like this story anymore so updates will be slower. This chapter took me a while due to me having writer's block. I hope you like it anyways.   
> -CyanCookie


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this took way too long for no apparent reason. sorry it's so short. i have way more planned for the next chapter.

Saturday rolled around the gang hasn't had much problem with Yugyeom and the bullies but they still decided not to leave the maknae out their sights. Well there was only one problem. Youngjae hasn't been showing up. 

With every other accounter the boy made he wanted to say that they boy was avoiding him for reasons unknown, but unfortunately it wasn't the case. Yugyeom was informed that the boy was actually sick. Mark honesty felt reassured when Youngjae popped in and out his life but after Monday everything seemed off. Youngjae missed their meet up at the library to help Mark. Mark didn't understand why he felt so emotionally attached but he knew he would get over it when he shows up again, happy and healthy. But he only felt this way just because they're friends. 

They're friends right?

He honestly didn't know what him and Youngjae were. Acquaintances? Were they even consider anything? Mark mentally slapped himself. Fingers tapping on the keys of his keyboard he finally remembered he was working on an assignment. He had only an paper to write on some documentary but his novella wasn't due until the end of the year. Half of the class was nearly finished and there was roughly months left of school left. He groans in frustration as he pressed the backspace key without thinking. 

Time to restart again. 

Mark lacks any type of confidence in himself. The only ones who really support him were his friends and his literature teacher, but it wasn't enough. Day after day he thrives for inspiration and motivation yet nothing he shot at helped. He wanted to give up. "Keep doing the thing that makes you happy." His mother used to tell him. Well he never knew if he should continue it. Risk dropping out on his last semester knowing he would never get far with his writing and was it worth all the stress? Not to mention his other classes he nearly failed if it wasn't for extra credit and fake apologies. Sure Mark knew he could do better, but in the end was it worth anything?

Slamming down his laptop screen he exhales slowly trying to maintain his composure. He was exhausted by the sleepless nights and working that everything felt more difficult. Jackson tries to help and so does everyone else, but he always insists on doing his own problems even if the coping mechanism harms him so.  
He left a few minutes later with his laptop in his case. It was only six o'clock and he wondered if he should buy food for him and Jackson on the way homes. Walking past the dormitories Mark could hear a cry coming from a nearby alley. It sounded more as screams as Mark couldn't help but to run towards the source. Peering behind the corner Mark spots a brunette male being surrounded by two other guys. 

"Leave me alone!" The boy shouts, voice sounding all to familiar. The red haired man grabbed the boy's wrist tightly causing the boy to cry out in pain. He thrashing in arm and attempts to pry his arm out his grip but the black haired male grabbed him tight around the waist. Grabbing his other his the red haired man leaned closely and said something to the boy but he couldn't hear. He needed to stop this. Dropping his computer he ran out from his hiding spot and yelled out to the men, getting their attention. The red haired glared at Mark harshly causing Mark to shiver slightly. 

"Well, Well. Look what we got here. Mark Tuan, prettiest boy in school right? Coming to save your boyfriend?" He stepped out the way and Mark could clearly see it was Youngjae being harassed. Gritting his teeth he growls at him and steeped forward. 

"Let. Him. Go."

The man chuckled. "No can do Markie. That bitch over there is ours and his going to pay for what he did to us. Now unless you want to watch us play with him, I'd advise for you to leave." He says smirking as he brought out a small pocket knife and aimed it to Youngjae's throat. 

What the hell was going on? He needed to stop them before they hurt him. Mark ran up to the man and tackled him to the floor. He sung his leg to kick him harshly in the stomach and aimed another at his back. Once the man was to hurt to move he walked over to the other man who held Youngjae tightly, dragging him away by his hair. He landed a punch on his cheek causing him to let go off Youngjae before punching him square in his face. The man fell over and Mark quickly ran to Youngjae who was sobbing in the corner. 

"Fuck." He cursed loudly as he inspects Youngjae for any bruises. There were nail marks and reddish lines on his wrists along with a scar on his cheek. Looking up Youngjae saw Mark and hugged him tightly still afraid yet feeling safe in his arms. Picking Youngjae up he grabbed his computer and walked home as Youngjae clinged to him and silently cry, burying his face in the others chest.

Once he made it home it was quite difficult for him to open the door but luckily Jackson opened to the door only to be surprised to see Youngjae in his arms. Carrying him to Mark's bed Youngjae pried himself off of Mark, sniffling quietly as Jackson ran to get bandages. 

-

"Ai, How did you get caught in this mess?" Jackson says once he finishes by putting a bandaid on his cheek. His arms were fullt bandage and Youngjae calmed down after a while. He hung his head down low. 

"I saw those men harrass Yugyeom so I fought for them. I was in a past relationship with their friend who used to hurt me. After sending him to jail I-" He paused unwanting to speak any more. But he did anyways.

"I was harassed by the other two and I was forced to bring him out. After I refused they went after Yugyeom. After meeting Mark I realize what was happening and I tried to stop it. I had only two choices. Exploit myself to them or try pay them bail money. I wasn't going to exploit myself so I paid them. But it wasn't enough because they kept hurting him. I found them harassing him and I stopped them and t-threatened that I'd send them to jail so they tried to keep me quiet."

Mark's eyes widen at the story unfolded at him. How could this all happen to Youngjae?

"They were going to kill me Mark. But you saved me. And I'm so happy that you did." His voice cracked as he began crying once more. Mark held him close, comforting him. 

"It's okay now." He assures him but the brunette shook his head and pulls himself away from him.

"No it isn't. They are going to try and kill Yugyeom now and it's all my fault." Jackson squeezed his shoulder feeling the guilt that was eating the younger males stomach. 

"We will find a way Youngjae. I promised Yugyeom and I'm promising you. I won't let them hurt you." He practically growls in rage. 

"Thank you. You're a really great friend Mark. Sorry for missing our meet up." He chuckles softly. If it wasn't for Youngjae's chuckle the pain from the word friend wouldn't had hurt that badly as it did before. He smiles as he envelopes the boys with a hug once again. 

A few minutes later Youngjae fell asleep in Marks bed. Jackson had ran out for food as Mark watched over Youngjae as he slept. He was exhausted. He didn't know how long he watched Youngjae sleep, or if this was creepy as it seemed to him but he was extremely happy that Youngjae was safe for now. Looking up he saw an eye plastered on the wall as if it was watching Youngjae. A few others appeared and this time they were red and dripping down the wall. 

He needed to save Yugyeom before it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i don't know how to write a good story. but i hope you like anyways. have a nice day.   
> -jae


End file.
